


Pravda

by MaryBarrens



Series: Tajemství [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Questions, Supernatural Elements, Vampire!Reid
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reidovo tajemství vychází najevo. Jak budou jeho kolegové reagovat? Závěr trilogie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pravda

_„Pravda je vůbec to nejobtížnější, co lze lidem předložit k věření.“_

_Marcel Pagnol_

*

Reid vypadal spokojeně. Byl to jeden z těch vzácných volných večerů, a být to trochu jinak, Hotch by byl už dávno doma a možná by právě ukládal Jacka ke spánku. Vlastně ne, Jack byl stejně s Haley, a měl s ní být až do neděle, takový byl plán. To byl nakonec taky důvod, proč se Hotch nechal Garciovou a Morganem přesvědčit k velké akci se spoustou alkoholu a hudby a zábavy a _alkoholu_.

Možná pomohlo i to, že mu to Morgan prezentoval jako akci podporující sblížení členů týmu – zatímco Garciová zuřivě přikyvovala, s děsivým úsměvem – a i když Hotch neměl tušení, k čemu by zrovna jeho tým měl potřebovat nějaké další utužování vztahů, a byl si docela jistý, že nechce vědět, jak se těm dvěma povedlo přesvědčit všechny ostatní, ale nemohl něco takového dost dobře odmítnout, aniž by vypadal jako naprostý kazič zábavy. 

Tím spíš, že by trčel doma sám, až do konce víkendu, než se vrátí Jack. 

Hotch opravdu neměl náladu utápět se doma v samotě. 

A Reid vypadal spokojeně, dokonale klidný v baru plném lidí, i když to nikdy nebylo jeho prostředí, co Hotch pamatoval, vždycky se podobným událostem spíš vyhýbal, než že by je vyhledával, ale dneska ano, takže Morganovy plány zřejmě fungovaly na všechny strany a ke všeobecné spokojenosti. A spokojený Reid, úplně spokojený a vyrovnaný Reid nebylo nic, co by bylo nějak často k vidění, ne v _baru_ , s napůl vypitým pivem, po dlouhém pracovním týdnu, když všichni ostatní byli někde okolo a on byl jediný, kdo s ním zůstal u stolu. Bylo to hezké. 

„Nad čím přemýšlíš?“ zeptal se Reid a zvědavě naklonil hlavu na stranu. 

Hotch zamrkal a chvilku mu trvalo, než se vzpamatoval natolik, aby se zmohl na slovo, které by dávalo smysl. 

„Nad tebou,“ přiznal. 

Reid se zatvářil zaraženě, ale jen na pár vteřin, a pak se pobaveně usmál. „A na co jsi přišel?“ 

Hotch pokrčil rameny, jak si na okamžik nebyl jistý, co chce vlastně říct. „Chci ti pomoct,“ zamumlal nakonec. Bez dalšího slova uhnul očima a na okamžik, pod Reidovým překvapeným pohledem, se cítil jako idiot. Jak přesně chtěl Reidovi pomoct? S _čím_ konkrétně mu chtěl pomáhat? Právě teď Reid nevypadal, že by něco potřeboval, zdál se naprosto vyrovnaný, dokonce v dobré náladě, což u něj nikdy nebývalo zrovna pravidlem. Reid býval uzavřený a nikdy o sobě moc nemluvil – a Hotch chápal proč. Ale nebylo to jenom tohle, Reid _byl_ tichý a uzavřený, co Hotch pamatoval, bylo to prostě jeho součástí, dávno předtím, než se to všechno stalo, dávno před Hankelem a před tím, než se z něj stal upír. Takový Reid prostě byl. 

Dneska ale ne. 

Reid se na něj vyčkávavě díval, obočí tázavě zvednuté. 

Hotch trhnul hlavou. „Přemýšlel jsem,“ dostal ze sebe a rychle se rozhlédl okolo. Tohle možná nebyl ten nejlepší nápad, který kdy měl, ani zdaleka ne. Tohle v žádném případě nebyl rozhovor, který by měl někdo slyšet. 

Ale v blízkosti nikdo nebyl, ne v takové blízkosti, aby přes tu hlasitou hudbu mohl třeba jen omylem zaslechnout, o čem se baví, a všichni zbývající členové týmu byli někde pryč, Morgan vyváděl na parketu, Garciová, JJ a Emily se bavily s partou mužů a Rossi seděl u baru se skleničkou dobré, kvalitní skotské a hezkou, asi čtyřicetiletou brunetou, kterou se zřejmě právě snažil přesvědčit, aby si ho vzala. 

Hotch se naklonil přes stůl, pohled upřený na Reidovu tvář, rozhodnutý okamžitě přestat, kdyby to vypadalo, že se Reidovi nelíbí, kam jejich rozhovor vede. 

Nakonec, Hotch mu chtěl pomoct, chtěl mu věci zjednodušit a ukázat mu, že mu na něj záleží a že ho akceptuje takového, jaký je, bez výhrad. Nechtěl, aby se kvůli němu Reid cítil nepohodlně. 

„Říkal jsi, že máš dárce,“ řekl Hotch pečlivě klidným hlasem. „Že máš přátele, kteří ti dávají krev, takže nemusíš nikomu ublížit. Tak to funguje, ne? Oni to dělají dobrovolně, ty se… _najíš_ … Nikomu se nic nestane. Správně?“ 

Reid na něj zíral, oči přivřené a výraz zamyšlený, jak se snažil pochopit, kam s tím vším Hotch míří. Přikývl. „Ano.“ 

Hotch naklonil hlavu na stranu. „No, napadlo mě, že bych mohl…“ Odmlčel se a kousl se do rtu, trochu nejistý. 

Reid tu jeho nejistotu viděl, tím si byl jistý, ale nijak ji nekomentoval, místo toho ho jen zaujatě sledoval. „Hotchi?“ oslovil ho zmateně, jak se snažil pochopit, o co přesně mu jde. A pak mu došlo, co mu Hotch nabízí. „Oh,“ Reid vydechl a zamrkal. „Chceš být můj dárce.“ 

Hotch polkl a přikývl. 

Reid se rychle pousmál, natáhl se přes stůl a vzal Hotche za ruku. Ne, nevzal ho doopravdy za ruku, jen položil dlaň na tu jeho, co byla na stole, vedle skleničky se skotskou, jemný, konejšivý dotek. „Já…“ zamumlal Reid, „si nejsem jistý, jestli…“

Hotch se znepokojeně zamračil. „Byl by v tom problém? Myslím pro tebe?“ 

Reid se zazubil, upřímně pobavený tou myšlenkou. „Ne, to jistě ne.“ 

Tak teď už Hotch nechápal nic. V čem to tedy bylo? „Říkal jsi, že tím nikomu neublížíš,“ připomněl a připadal si, jako by mladšího kolegu obviňoval ze lži. 

Reid dlouze vydechl. „Samozřejmě, že ne. Jsem opatrný. Jde o to, že… _Krmil_ bych se z tebe, Hotchi. Pil bych tvoji krev. Je to dost intimní zážitek, a já nechci, aby sis myslel…“ Reid pokrčil rameny. „Neublížil bych ti, samozřejmě, ale není to taková zábava, jak si možná myslíš. Takže, než mi něco takového navrhneš, velice dobře si to rozmysli.“ 

Podíval se kamsi do prostoru za Hotchovo rameno, pečlivě skryl svůj výraz pod masku klidu, sklouzl rukou z té Hotchovy, stáhl se na svoji stranu stolu a pohodlně se opřel do židle. „Morgane,“ pozdravil kolegu, aniž zvedl hlavu a opravdu se na něj podíval, pohled ještě pořád upřený na Hotche. 

„Můj oblíbený génius,“ zabroukal Morgan za Hotchovými zády spokojeně, slova trochu nezřetelná. „Přinesl jsem vám něco k pití, hoši.“ 

Hoši? Odkdy mu sakra Morgan říkal _hochu_?

Morgan se tlumeně zasmál a postavil na stůj dva panáky kdoví čeho – pravděpodobně ale něčeho _hodně_ silného – s vyčkávavým výrazem. 

Reid potřásl nevěřícně hlavou a hlasitě se zasmál, a pak se natáhl pro svoji skleničku a vzal ji do ruky. Hotch se tázavě díval a Reid zvedl obočí, jedním okem na Hotche mrkl a s pobaveným zašklebením do sebe celý obsah hodil, hezky najednou a bez jakékoli reakce, aniž spustil z Hotche pohled. 

Hotch potřásl hlavou. 

„Reide!“ Morgan se k němu naklonil a hrdě se zubil. „Ty jsi to potají trénoval, přiznej se!“ 

Možná by ten večer mohl nakonec být opravdu zábavný. 

***

Hotch si nebyl jistý, jak se jemu a Reidovi povedlo všechny kolegy přesvědčit, že je na čase jít domů. Bavili se, možná až příliš, a nikomu z nich se nechtělo, a Hotch už přemýšlel o tom, že je tam prostě nechá, a vyrazí domů bez nich, když Rossimu zřejmě došlo štěstí s krásnou brunetou, a tak se rozhodl Hotche podpořit v jeho snaze přesvědčit kolegy, aby si zachovali aspoň zbytky důstojnosti. 

A kupodivu, Rossi byl pro ně taková autorita, nebo v tom možná byl ten jeho italský šarm, kdo ví, že ho všichni poslechli, prakticky bez zaváhání. 

Bez ohledu na to, co to o něm říkalo jako o šéfovi, byl Hotch rád, když se jim povedlo všechny dostat ven z klubu. Čerstvý, chladný vzduch vonící začínajícím podzimem jim naštěstí pomohl trochu se vzpamatovat, přestat mluvit těmi šílenými opileckými hlasy a chodit, jako by sledovali čáru, kterou nakreslilo pětileté dítě s jedním okem a jen chabým tušením o tom, co je rovná linka, což bylo jediné štěstí, co měli, protože s sebou neměli auto. 

A Hotch z nějakého důvodu pochyboval, že by je byl nějaký taxikář ochotný nabrat. 

Ale Reid vypadal pobaveně, střízlivě pobaveně, i když se jim Morgan nastěhoval ke stolu a skoro hodinu ho nutil pít, panák za panáka, takže toho vypili oba dva stejně. 

Alkohol na Reida zřejmě nepůsobil stejně jako dřív, když byl ještě člověk. 

Což bylo vlastně dobře. Reid-člověk byl vážně lehká váha, dvě piva a příšerná kocovina. Nepraktické a nepříjemné, ačkoli zábavné pro všechny okolo. Reid-upír byl odolnější. 

A i teď, cestou přes DC, pěšky a s bandou opilců za zády, zatímco Hotch s Reidem šli vpředu a Rossi kryl celou jejich skupinku zezadu, se Reid bavil. 

„Reide,“ zahlaholil Morgan zpěvavě a Hotche napadlo, že ho možná měli zastavit, když si ke stolu přinesl tu láhev, a vesele Reida poplácal po rameni. „Musíme tě brát ven častěji, kamaráde, ať máš taky nějakou radost ze života!“ 

Garciová se hlasitě zasmála a pověsila se Morganovi kolem krku. Její podpatky vyťukávaly o chodník parku malinko nepravidelný rytmus, jak se jí trochu pletly nohy. „Vezmeme ho s sebou, až příště půjdeme –“

Reid se zastavil na místě, tak prudce, že do něj Morgan zezadu vrazil a zavrávoral, ale Reid si toho ani nevšiml, ztuhlý jako socha, ramena napjatá a oči pevně zavřené, jak byl soustředěný. 

„Reide?“ zašeptala Emily tázavě jeho jméno. 

„Sakra,“ zamumlal Reid a otevřel oči, ale ignoroval její otázku, pohled okamžitě upřený přes park, do tmy, příliš zaměřený na to, aby to bylo náhodné. Ruce se mu chvěly. „Sakra, sakra.“ 

Nevšímal si zmatených pohledů ostatních, jen chytil Hotche za rameno a přitáhl si ho k sobě. „Drž je zpátky, Hotchi,“ přikázal mu tlumeně, aniž spustil pohled ze stínů v parku. 

Hotch se znepokojeně zamračil. „Ale…“

Za jeho zády se JJ zmateně zeptala, co se děje, a Rossi něco zabrblal, ale Reid jim nevěnoval pozornost, místo toho jen zaťal zuby, bledý a soustředěný a konečně se na Hotche podíval, i když jen na okamžik. „Na to není čas,“ řekl rychle. „Neptej se a věř mi. Do ničeho se nepleť a drž. Je. _Vzadu_.“

Hotch pootevřel pusu, ale zase ji zavřel, když mu to došlo. Tohle nebylo dobré. Nebyl to jen nějaký Reidův výpadek, bezvýznamný a způsobený alkoholem nebo něco podobně nesmyslného, i když ostatní si to nejspíš mysleli. Hotch ale věděl líp. 

Čekal na ně průšvih, zatraceně velký průšvih. 

„Myslíš, že –“ vydechl. 

Reid ostře přikývl. „Ano. Drž je dál.“ 

Bezva. Takže někde v parku, pravděpodobně na cestě k nim, byl upír, cizí a nebezpečný a možná hladový a nejspíš příliš blízko na to, aby mu mohli utéct. To rozhodně vysvětlovalo Reidovo chování. 

Hotch dlouze vydechl, protože pokud byl ten upír moc blízko na útěk, znamenalo to jediné. Reid je bude _bránit_.

Reid se rozhlédl po svých zmatených kolezích, pozorně, jako by je chtěl zkontrolovat, věnoval krátký, ale intenzivní pohled Hotchovi a pomalu, ale ne váhavě vykročil od nich, jen na dva nebo tři kroky, směrem k muži, který se právě vynořil mezi stromy. 

„Reide?“ zeptal se Morgan nechápavě a najednou prakticky při smyslech, ale Reid se neotočil, každý sval napnutý k prasknutí. „Co to sakra děláš? Reide!“ 

Muž došel až skoro k nim a teď si je prohlížel hladovým pohledem, pod kterým se Garcia a JJ instinktivně semkly blíže k sobě, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu, tmavé oči přimhouřené a rty roztáhnuté do křivého úsměvu. 

Hotchovi naskočila husí kůže a on automaticky ustoupil o krok zpět, tak, aby stál přímo před svými kolegyněmi. Emily se na něj nechápavě podívala, ale on jen potřásl hlavou a naznačil jí, aby taky ustoupila. 

Emily se zamračila, ale udělala, co po ní chtěl. 

„Reide?“ zamumlala JJ zmateně, v hlase podtón strachu. 

Neznámý muž si je nepřestal prohlížet, krok tam a krok zpátky, aby měl výhled na ně na všechny, zatímco ho Reid následoval pohledem, soustředěný, a prsty se mu zkroutily jako pařáty, nehty dlouhé a viditelně ostré. 

„Odejdi,“ rozkázal muži tlumeně, hlas chraplavý. Ramena měl nahrbená a celé tělo napjaté, jako zvíře, které se chystá ke skoku. 

Muž se zasmál a naklonil hlavu na stranu, oči modré a studené, bez náznaku citu, a Hotch si vzpomněl, jak tehdy jedinkrát viděl Reida takhle, tak ostrého a studeného a _nelidského_ , jenže to byl Reid, a ten by mu nikdy neublížil, nikomu z nich by neublížil. 

Tenhle muž nebyl Reid a Hotch se zachvěl. 

„Nebuď neskromný, chlapče,“ napomenul muž Reida pobaveně. „K čemu jich máš šest? Rozděl se se mnou.“ 

Reid trhnul hlavou a pohnul se tak, aby je před ním kryl. „Jsou _moji_.“

„Co to sakra –“ zabrblal Morgan nechápavě, a než ho Hotch stačil zastavit, nakráčel si to přímo ke dvěma navztekaným upírům a postavil se vedle Reida, připravený zarazit tu podivnou scénu a odtáhnout ho někam pryč od toho muže a do bezpečí. 

Reid ho od sebe odstrčil, jednou rukou, aniž přitom spustil pohled z neznámého muže, tak, aby mu neublížil, ale dost silně na to, aby ho šokovaný Rossi musel zachytit, protože jinak by upadl. 

„Zůstaň _vzadu_!“ přikázal mu Reid ledovým hlasem, který vůbec nezněl jako jeho. Byla v něm ostrá hrana, která zněla jako zlost, _nebezpečí_ a zvláštní, nepopsatelná autorita a síla, jakou si nikdo z nich s Reidem nikdy předtím nespojoval. 

„Reide –“

„Zůstaň!“ vyštěkl Reid a jeho hlas zněl jako zavrčení. 

Muž se rozesmál a mezi pootevřenými rty mu zasvítily ostré tesáky a Emily šokovaně zalapala po dechu. 

„Bože,“ vydechl Rossi ohromeně a oni všichni se bez přemýšlení stáhli o krok dál a přitiskli se k sobě, semknutí do malého, těsného hloučku. 

A pak se Reid na muže vrhl, s opravdovým, zvířecím zavrčením, a JJ vykřikla a automaticky se pokusila jít Reidovi na pomoc, ale Hotch ji zachytil, obemkl jí paže kolem pasu a držel ji v pevném objetí, dokud se nepřestala zmítat, pohled upřený na rvačku, která se před nimi odehrávala, i když ji nestíhal skutečně sledovat. Zuřivé vrčení a občasný výkřik bolesti, škrábání a kousání, tvrdé rány a muž nabral Reida kolenem do břicha, až se mladík prohnul, ale nezpomalilo ho to a okamžitě ránu oplatil pěstí do brady, a pohyby příliš rychlé na to, aby Hotch poznal, kdo vítězí, a on věděl, že by měl zmizet, i s ostatními, odvést je někam z dosahu, protože tohle byl boj o život, a nejen toho muže a Reida, ale i všech ostatních, protože pokud vyhraje ten neznámý, skončí to s nimi špatně, ale nemohl se pohnout, naprosto ochromený. 

Garciová mu zaryla nehty do ramene, ale on si toho ani nevšiml, protože právě v tu chvíli od sebe Reid muže prudce odhodil, až se neznámý zhroutil na zem. Neležel ale dlouho, před Reidem, který se nad ním hrozivě tyčil, po pár vteřinách se roztřeseně posbíral a podíval se na ně. Po tváři mu stékala krev, spodní ret měl roztržený a na rameni něco, co vypadalo jako hluboké kousnutí a trochu se hrbil, jako v bolestech, ale už se nepokusil přiblížit se k nim. Místo toho jen na Reida něco nenávistně zasyčel a tak rychle, jak dokázal, odkulhal do tmy. 

Reid zůstal stát zády k nim, k tomu ohlušujícímu tichu, jako by se na ně nemohl podívat. 

Hotch se vymanil z hloučku svých kolegů a pomalu vyrazil k Reidovi. „Reide,“ zamumlal konejšivě a položil mu ruku na rameno. 

Reid ztuhnul a celý se napnul, ale nic neřekl a otočil se k nim, najednou nejistý. Stál před nimi, hlavu sklopenou a pohled zabodnutý do země, ale po chvíli se na ně váhavě podíval. Jeho tvář byla prakticky bílá a ta děsivá bledost ještě víc zdůrazňovala jeho ostré rysy, zuby ostré a oči modré, stejně jako oči neznámého muže, ale plné emocí, a Hotch stál vedle něj, tiskl jeho rameno a pohledem vyzýval své kolegy, aby _pochopili_.

Protože věděl, že to bude těžké. 

Reid se na ně díval, ale jen na vteřinu, pak uhnul pohledem, a když se k nim obrátil podruhé, vypadal zase normálně, zase jako Reid, ne to děsivé stvoření, kterým byl ještě před chvílí, _jejich_ Reid, se smutnýma hnědýma očima. 

„Můj bože,“ zašeptala Garciová otřeseně a Morgan na něj jen němě zíral, pusu pootevřenou a tmavé oči otevřené doširoka. 

„Reide, ty –“ oslovil ho Rossi, ale otázku dokončil, protože nevěděl jak, a tak na něj jen v šoku hleděl. 

Reid dlouze vydechl a přikývl, rameno se mu pod Hotchovou rukou chvělo. „Ano.“ 

Garciová si přitiskla dlaň přes pusu. 

Morgan potřásl hlavou a vyčítavě se zadíval na Hotche. „Ty jsi to věděl,“ prohlásil s jistotou, jako by ho obviňoval. 

Hotch nic neřekl. 

„Jak?“ 

Hotch si povzdychl. „Waters,“ oznámil tiše. Když se všichni zatvářili nechápavě, rozhodl se to vysvětlit. „Pokusil se mě zabít. Reid mě zachránil a dostal přitom kulku. Jenže nezemřel.“ 

Na okamžik bylo v parku absolutní ticho. 

„Jak dlouho?“ zeptala se Emily, pohled upřený na Reida. 

Reid polkl. „Od Hankela,“ řekl jemně. 

Emily pootevřela pusu a Rossi se zmateně zamračil. Morgan něco zasyčel, sevřel ruce v pěsti a vypadal, že kdyby tady teď Hankel byl, zabil by ho holýma rukama. 

„Oh, Spenci,“ vydechla JJ a došla k němu – nikdo se jí v tom nepokusil zabránit, což bylo dobré znamení – chvíli se na něj mlčky dívala, v očích slzy, a pak ho sevřela ve vřelém mateřském objetí. 

A Hotch si byl najednou jistý, že všechno bude zase v pořádku. 


End file.
